1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool, and more particularly to a driving tool including a hand holding device rotatably and adjustably attached to a driving stem for allowing the user to hold the driving tool at any suitable or selected position when the driving stem is driven or rotated relative to the tubular member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools, such as drilling tools, wrenches, screw drivers or other ratchet driving tools comprise a handle attached to a driving shank for rotating or driving the driving shank to drive various fasteners or tool members, and a holding sleeve rotatably attached onto the outer portion of the driving shank for allowing the driving shank to be suitably rotated or driven by the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,753 to Fuhrmann discloses one of the typical drill and screwdriver combinations comprising a holding sleeve rotatably attached onto a lower portion or a free end portion of a hollow cylindrical and annular shaft for allowing the hollow cylindrical and annular shaft to be suitably rotated or driven by the user.
However, the holding sleeve is attached onto the lower portion or the free end portion of the hollow cylindrical annular shaft and may not be adjusted up and down along the hollow cylindrical annular shaft such that the user may not hold or grasp the suitable or selected portion of the hollow cylindrical annular shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,272 to Phan discloses another typical ratchet screw driver comprising a shroud rotatably attached onto a middle portion of a shaft for allowing the shaft to be suitably rotated or driven by the user. However, similarly, the shroud is attached onto the middle portion of the shaft and may not be adjusted up and down along the shaft such that the user may not hold or grasp the suitable or selected portion of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,381 to Lin discloses a further typical ratchet screw driver assembly comprising a barrel rotatably attached onto a lower portion of a driving stem for allowing the driving stem to be suitably rotated or driven by the user. However, similarly, the barrel is attached onto the lower portion of the driving stem and may not be adjusted up and down along the driving stem such that the user may not hold or grasp the suitable or selected portion of the driving stem.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional holding devices for driving tools.